


All I Want For Christmas Is You, Eds

by StonathanShipperEvery27Years



Series: Reddie Song Fics [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas Drabbles, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Reddie Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonathanShipperEvery27Years/pseuds/StonathanShipperEvery27Years
Summary: It’s basically just some reddie Christmas fluff.*From my tumblr account*





	All I Want For Christmas Is You, Eds

Derry, Maine  
Christmas Eve 1994

Eddie and Richie are listening to the radio in Eddie's bedroom. They've been out on Christmas break and have spent most of it together. Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas Is You" begins playing. The boys look at each other and Richie pulls Eddie close and kisses him. When the song is over, Richie says to Eddie, "All I Want For Christmas Is You, Eds." To which Eddie replies, "Beep Beep, Richie," with a great big smile on his face.


End file.
